fluff
by dark images
Summary: This is (or will be) a bunch of CP fluff stories, nothing more nothing less
1. jeff and jacks fight

I roll over to cuddle with my gray skinned lover only to fine he's not there and soon notice I hear his voice from down the hall, aka Jeff's room. I roll out of bed sliding on E.J.'s hoodie and my pants not bothering with anything else. I step out of our room and lightly tip toe my way down the hall, I reach Jeff's door and I can now hear them clearly the first voice I heard was Jack's. "Oh _I'm_ ugly? Real rich coming from your pale ass!"

"PALE IS NORMAL! GRAY ON THE OTHER HAND IS NOT EVEN CLOSE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE EYES!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE EYE _LIDS_. WHICH IS WAAAY CREEPIER!"

"NO ITS NOT YOU DON'T HAVE EYES BUT YOU CAN FUCKING SEE HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT SHIT?"

"FABULOSE AND I MUST BE I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN MY BOYFRIEND?"

"YA THAT'S ANOTHER THING YOUR GAY WHICH MEANS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW AWESOME IT CAN BE TO BE WITH A WOMAN!"

"YOUR GAY TO YOU WERE 15 WHEN YOU BECAME ONE OF US! BY THE TIME YOU WERE 18 YOU WERE WITH SLENDER!"

"SLENDER HAS NO GENDER!"

"YES HE DOES! THAT'S WHY HE'S SLENDER _MAN_!"

"WELL YOUR BOYFRIEND IS FIVE TWO! MINE IS 9 FT EVEN!"

"YA I BET THAT MEAN YOU SPEND ALL YOUR TIME ON THE BOTTOM! BET YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE ON TOP, AND LET ME TELL YOU ITS FUCKING AMAZING!" I could feel a blush forming on my face that was information Jeff did NOT need to know.

"WELL I BET YOU DON'T KNOW HOW AMAZING IT CAN BE TO BE ON THE BOTTOM!"

"OH YES I DO BECAUSE BEN AND I ARE WITH IN A FOOT HIEGHT DIFFRENCE BETWEEN EACH OTHER THERFORE MAKING IT WAY EASIER!" my mind screamed at jack to stop talking but as one could guess he couldn't hear it. "WELL AT LEAST MY APPITEIT IS MORE ATTRACIVE!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"BITCH YOU EAT PEOPLE!"

"AND FUCKING PROUD, AND YOU KNOW THE BEST PART MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT!"

"THE ONLY REASON SLENDER WATCHES WHAT I EAT IS BECAUSE HE CARES ABOUT ME!"

"THAT'S WHY BEN DOSENT GIVE A SHIT BECAUSE HE KNOWS I GET SICK IF I EAT ANYTHING BUT HUMANS!" I hear a sigh behind me only and look up to see slender, using his thumb and pointer finger to rub his temples. "I'll take care of this." he said as his tendrils emerged from his back and sliding under the door I hear Jeff and jack on the other side realizing that they were heard. "shit." I could hear them say. The door flung open and I look into see Jeff put on his best "I did nothing" face "heeeeey slender how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."


	2. Heartless and Hoodie's day out

I could hear my "father" drilling my boyfriend making sure there would be no "funny business" one our date. He's not actually my father, we are master and proxy but he's better than my real one was, I refer to him as my father when speaking to or about him and I love him like one so what does blood matter? It's not like I have the heart to make it flow through my veins. If you're wondering no I don't have a heart, long story. Anyway back to packing up my things I pack my backpack with a water bottle my favorite knife and some of the makeup I use to hide my dull gray skin. I grab my hoodie and put it on zipping it up and step out in to the hall. "I promise she won't get hurt its just the movies and _maybe_ a hike afterwards nothing scandalous. Come on E.J. you and I are friends, you know you can trust me."

"We _were_ friends, now you're dating my little girl so why should I trust you?"

"Because I love her just as much as you do, and you know it." Before I could say something my father spotted me "oh hey heartless."

"Will you stop pestering him?" he pulled hoodie into a hug and gave him a noogie "pestering him what ever do you mean?" I shook my head pulling my mask over my face and began walking down the hall to the front door. I hear feet running up behind me and an arm around my shoulder I grab it lovingly thinking it was Hoodie's but I look at it and see a gray hand with a dark blue sleeve. I look up at the face connected to the arm and see my father's mask "hey before you go." He stopped me "I'd rather this be awkward now than painful later." My whole body stiffened as he I saw him reach into his pocket. "whaaat?"

"here." He said handing me a condom. My whole face instantly went red. "DAD?! I'm not taking this!"

"why?"

"why? Why? One because I'm not going to sleep with him and two if I really wanted to he probably packed some!" he shook his head "he didn't though I checked his bag and pockets, nothing."

"wait so I'm allowed to have one but he's not?!" he nodded "well if you trust me so much give it to him!"

"alright I will." Not the answer I expected but I did get me out of the situation and I waited for hoodie on the couch down stairs. As I'm waiting for him I see Ben my other honorary father. "hey heartless what's up?" I sighed in response "jack being an idiot again?" I nodded as he sat on the couch next to me, It's weird being taller than him. "what he do?"

"he tried to give me…" I look around to make sure no one was within ear shot and took in a big breath, but before I could get the words out Ben nodded. "Don't worry you don't have to say it, I got it." Then his face changed as If a light bulb went off in his head and started to snicker "what?"

"jack brought a box of them home and opened then right in front of me so you know I assumed he had something planed." He said nudging me with his elbow. "EW Ben stop that's not a moment I want to remember." Ben giggle "hey it's not my fault you didn't knock first." I crossed my arms pouting slightly. "anyway I ask if he had something planed and his response was 'yes but not for you' and then left came back in moments later and said no I'm not going to sleep with anyone." I nod "so you get it?"

"Yeah plus what does it matter if you do sleep together you're not technically alive, being literally heartless and all, so I don't think you can get pregnant. You don't even age so your child will eventually look older than you."

"I know but I don't think he gets that." I heard the sound of someone clearing there throat and turned to see hoodie. "Ready to go?" his voice was a little shaky from what ever happened between him and my father. "What happened to you?" Ben asked, hoodie instantly stiffened and looked ahead. "Uh nothing sir I'm fine."

"At ease soldier. Unlike my overprotective husband I will not kill you." Hoodie relaxed but only slightly. I stood grabbed his hand and walked out the front door, teasing him the whole way.

BENS P.O.V.

I watched hoodie and heartless leave and got up the go see jack because I knew he would be freaking out when he bumped into me. "Oh hi I was just coming to see y- what are you wearing? You look like an idiot" I asked looking at him in a gray hoodie that said "swag" on the front sweat pants and skin colored make up covering his face.

"A disguise." He spoke as if this was a stupid question. "Well no shit but why?" he scoffed "to follow them of course." I gave him my "are you shitting me?" face "what you expect me to let her be alone with him?! Master of lies and shadows! Killing anyone he sees fit, without another look!"

"Would you calm down it's a date, in public. And seriously you tried to give her a condom?!"

"Well duh."

"Don't 'well duh' me mister. She is 19 if she wants to have sex she can! If she wants to she'll get he OWN! Stay out of her sex life." Jack stiffened "don't say that it's weird."

"What you don't like when I talk about _Heartless's sex life_?" I said stressing every syllable. He shook his head "noooo stop."

"I can't talk about it but you can intervene?" he crossed his arms and sighed, turning to walk back to our room. "You're doing the ri-" but before I could finish my sentence he whipped around running past me. "If you leave you won't get anything from me!"He paused but took another step, putting him just inches from the door. "For a month!" he clenched his fists and reached for the door handle. "And…" he paused "I won't wear a shirt."

"Fuck you" I heard him say under his breath. "If you go you won't be able to for an entire month." Though I knew this was an empty threat , I knew I wouldn't be able to last that long I knew he couldn't either. Thankfully jack did not know this and stepped back from the door. He turned to me "you know I hate you right?" I giggled "if that were true you would've gone through that door."

"I'm going to strangle you." I grinned evilly knowing what I was doing to him and deciding to do it a bit more. "What part of me?" I said sweetly his fist tightened and he began to run at me, stopping right in front of me wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me in close. My lips made contact with his and I proceed run my hands through his hair I feel a hand going down my back but before I can make it to its destination I hear a voice behind me "ew no PDA!" jack looked up at the speaker "grow up masky" I bend backwards to look at him using jacks arm to hold me up. "Heartless and Hoodie are on a date." I felt jacks arm tighten around me and saw hoodie stiffen "run" I said knowing that if jack caught him he would be interrogated without mercy. I nodded to masky telling me I would slow him down once he started running he nodded back and bolt I wrapped my arms around jacks neck holding tightly flipping him over my head he landed on the ground with a thud. He let out a puff of air and a grunt of pain. "really?" he asked looking up at me. "yup"

"I just wanted to have a nice friendly chat with masky."

"that's bullshit and you know it."


	3. Again?

I looked through the papers I was to deliver to my master, picking out mail addressed to Hoodie, Toby or me and tucking them under my arm. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Master? Mails here." I heard a light thump and a few seconds later the door opened revealing master slender at his desk. "There's not much here today just some mail from the investors, probably another hit." He nodded taking the papers from me. "Remind me to change my name in 10 years I'm growing tired of this one."

"Well have to-." I was cut off by the sound of another thump coming from under his desk. "Everything alright master?"

"perfectly." His head tweaked to the side as if in pain. "Are you sure?" muffled yelling came in response. I sighed rubbing my forehead through my mask. Master sighed as well knowing he couldn't hide it anymore. He slid his chair back and up came Jeff bound in tendril being held in the air on his side. Jeff was in no way happy as he glared at me struggling to break free. Jeff and my masters relationship was in the constant state of it complicated if they weren't fighting they were sleeping together or killing. Their relationship was built almost solely on sex and murder. As Slender's head proxy it's my job to know these things and I really wish it wasn't. I miss my life before Jeff came into it. I mean yes I'm happy that slender has found someone I just wish it wasn't someone so…eccentric. "Again?" slender hung his head in shame. "Leh meh goa!" Jeff said a tendril over his mouth. Slender removed the tendril but did not let him go. "You fucking son of a bitch! You do NOT cut me off in the middle of a sentence just to answer the fucking door! Masky can wait! It's just the fucking mail! You could have waited couldn't you Masky?!" I scoffed "nope don't you dare drag me into this." He glared at me. "Thanks for the help."

"I'm his proxy not yours sorry Jeff but I know where my loyalties lie until slender say to follow your rule I serve him." He growled at me "get out." My eyes moved to slender who nodded. I nodded, turned and walked out beginning to sort the remainder of the mail shoving what was mine in my pocket and putting Toby and Hoodie's mail in separate hands. I closed the door opened the door and stepped out to find Toby and Hoodie waiting outside. "Really?"

"Are they fighting again?" I sighed handing them their mail. "Always."


End file.
